WO 00/50391, published Aug. 13, 2000, discloses compounds having a sulfonamide moiety that are useful for the treatment and prevention of Alzheimer's Disease and other diseases relating to the deposition of amyloid protein.
In view of the present interest in the treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's Disease, a welcome contribution to the art would be compounds for use in such treatment or prevention. This invention provides such a contribution.